The present invention relates to monitoring and reporting of activity based on actual detected sounds that are compared to expected or known sounds and, more particularly in one embodiment is directed towards a health or wellness monitoring system and apparatus, that detects sub-normal, abnormal and/or normal behavior of a person or object and reports it to a central database which in turn makes the information available to the family member or to the caregiver.